


小朋友

by Byul12221



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byul12221/pseuds/Byul12221
Summary: ABO版 內容略有不同
Kudos: 10





	小朋友

**Author's Note:**

> ABO版 內容略有不同

1

文星伊在公司開完高層會議後，打開門回到家先聞到的是一陣飯香，她的妻子在廚房裡穿著圍裙做菜。

而空氣中瀰漫著妻子的alpha信息素總是讓她不經意的臉紅。

文星伊可是個貨真價實的omega。

當然知道這件事的只有她們的家人和秘書，沒有人知道在公司裡總是讓人不敢靠近的文大總裁竟然是個omega。

還是個總是愛在家對alpha妻子撒嬌的奶軟型omega。

一言不合就要親親抱抱的那種。

金容仙總是嫌她像個長不大的小朋友一樣，不過像小朋友又怎樣，自己omega當然自己寵啊。

“容...我餓了......”

“嗯...那妳先去床上躺著吧。”

“......我是說我肚子餓！”

金容仙炒菜的手空出一隻摸摸小朋友的頭頂，”那妳給我點獎勵我就做快點。”

小朋友攤開手抱住金容仙的腰，”好啦，姐姐我真的餓了。”

說是餓了，但這頓晚餐卻還是足足多花了半小時才完成。

2

金容仙和文星伊算是青梅竹馬，金家文家是世交，兩個孩子剛出生便訂下若剛好一個是alpha一個是omega以後就結為親家的娃娃親。

文星伊小時候總是特別皮，常常偷偷欺負金容仙，被家長發現了挨罰了又哭哭啼啼的去找金容仙求安慰，金容仙也不會說什麼，依然貫著文星伊。

文星伊就和大多的男孩一樣，天天跑上跑下爬樹爬牆，反觀金容仙天天關在家裡認真讀書。

一開始的小年下是不知道自己已經訂下婚約的，那天從幼兒園下課後看見客廳裡陌生的叔叔阿姨被媽媽介紹說是未來妻子的父母嚇得在客廳裡大哭。

嘴裡不停喊著我不要結婚，我不想結婚。

突然浴室衝出一個小身影到她旁邊抱著她說道，”星伊星伊妳怎麼啦？誰欺負妳了？”

沈浸在哭泣裡的小朋友一頓，”姐姐我爹娘要把我賣了嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚！”

金容仙愣了一下又突然笑了起來，”賣給我怎麼樣？要不要跟姐姐結婚？”

“嗯？什麼......跟...跟姐姐...結婚的話我可...可以的。”

知道自己未來老婆是誰的小朋友又快樂的笑了，撲在姐姐的懷裡把鼻涕一把蹭在金容仙新買的小裙子上。

兩家一直以為她們的分化會很自然的像個性一樣分配，卻沒想到文靜的金容仙分化成了alpha。

而文星伊分化成她最嫌棄的omega。

她才不想要一天到晚發情呢。

天天和一群男孩玩的小女子漢分化成omega哪受得了，那天以後從不把自己其實是個omega的事告訴任何人。

不過猜測和雙方父母想的不一樣也不影響，反正只要一個是alpha一個是omega就好。

只是金容仙童養媳的身份變成了童養夫罷了。

還好金容仙分化成aplha後才慢慢有一點女子漢的感覺，文星伊後來甚至覺得，只要金容仙是她的alpha，那當她的omega好像也不錯吧？

文星伊往床上一跳，躺在床上把臉埋進棉被裡笑的開心。

3

從文靜的小女孩一夜變成霸氣alpha的個性可不簡單。金容仙在分化後的幾個月依然像個柔柔弱弱omega。

“憑什麼妳是aplha我是omega！”

“憑妳注定被我壓。”

“妳信不信如果我是alpha我可以讓妳3天下不了床！”

“妳行不行我不知道，但我知道我可以讓妳5天下不了床。”

這句話在不久後進行了實驗。

原因是文星伊初次發情的那日雙方家裡都沒人，金容仙不喜歡文星伊總覺得她不行，所以偷偷爬上文星伊的床想讓她”體驗體驗”。

雖然文星伊知道如何使用抑制劑但卻還是在床上扭的難受。

畢竟兩人才剛成年還沒有正式訂婚，金容仙也只是用手而已。

文星伊完事後思緒都變得迷迷糊糊的，只記得金容仙似乎對她說

”用手影響我發揮，現在勉強讓妳2天下不了床。”

“哼！”

床上那個剛體驗完人事的omega臉上充滿了情慾的紅，眼睛睜得老大的瞪著金容仙。

“怎麼啦？”

“不舒服.......”小年下用頭輕輕蹭著金容仙。

金容仙攤開手將小朋友納入懷裡，手輕拍著小年下的背。

小朋友在她懷裡輕輕笑著。

“睡吧。”

想要抱抱就說嘛，真是個傲嬌的小鬼。

“果然還是個小孩子啊。”

4

為了照顧小年下在公司的alpha形象，金容仙每次在公司都會變成溫柔的omega形象。

例如站在文總辦公室外的時候，邊敲門邊甜甜的喊一聲

”星啊，我進來了。”

“進來吧。”

外面的職員們則擺出一副原來文總有一個藏在家裡的小嬌妻啊的表情。只是接下來聽到的聲音讓她們開始懷疑到底誰攻誰受。

金容仙突然來過公司的原因是因為文星伊發情期提前到了。

門一打開omega奶甜的香草信息素味馬上竄入她鼻中，金容仙趕緊將門闔上然後跑向坐在辦公椅上不停扭動的小年下。

“星伊。”

“容......我難受...”

唔......發情的小年下太可愛了吧。

兩人在辦公室休息室內解決完omega的發情重新梳妝好準備提早下班回家的時候才感覺員工們似乎有點不對勁。

怎麼在場的秘書們眼神都很奇怪呢？

直到走到電梯前大秘匯報完公事後才悄悄的說

“文總，妳們剛剛門沒關好，雖然我很快就幫妳們關了但她們還是聽到了。”

“......”

“而且...”

“而且什麼？”

文星伊對上大秘不好意思的目光。

“文總妳脖子上好多草莓啊。”

“.........金容仙！！！”

文星伊拋棄以往的alpha形象往金容仙身上撲，在場的秘書們還想看下去，可惜電梯門已經關上了。

不過，原來文總是個omega啊。

5

金容仙是銷售部長，工作主要負責談合同和過目文件，基本上不算特別忙，偶爾還能提前回家給文星伊做飯。

小朋友已經一整個早上都沒有理她了，金容仙 想不明白理由，直到看到秘書的訊息才明白到底怎麼了。

昨天談完合同是秘書帶喝醉的她回來的，小朋友肯定是吃醋了。想了想金容仙在午休時間出去買了五隻糖葫蘆上樓找文星伊。

“小朋友，我進去啦？”

反正秘書們都知道文星伊是omega了，金容仙一改以前的形象，現在看起來到像是哄小孩的溫柔姐姐。

正在辦公的那人抬頭看了一下來人，”妳來幹嘛？”

“有個小朋友生氣啦，我上來哄哄她。”

“哼！”

“昨天送我回來的那秘書是妳挑的beta，妳忘啦？”

“她昨天抱妳了！”

“她昨天不把我拖回來我就要露宿街頭啦，小朋友別生氣啦，要不要吃糖葫蘆？”

文星伊最後還是在午休時間結束前變回姐姐向日葵，被姐姐哄的心滿意足。

“姐姐知道膩歪倒過來是什麼嗎？”

“嗯？歪膩？”

小朋友笑出聲，”我也愛妳，姐姐快回去上班吧。”

6

小朋友有一個去國外當交換學生時相當要好的朋友叫做安喜延。既然是相當要好的朋友肯定知道小朋友在國外的各種八卦。

金容仙那陣子因為不小心得了流感所以沒有和她一起去國外交換。

文星伊在飯桌上中途離席的時候金容仙自然是把握時間從安喜延那聽了許多事蹟。

像是文星伊在國外的期間曾經被各種男的女的alpha、beta甚至同樣也是omega的告白過啦。

還是曾經有兩個金髮碧眼的omega為了追文星伊大打出手啦。

甚至是開著跑車拿大聲公的alpha在宿舍門口告白的啦，喔對了，安喜延特別說了跑車後面還放了999朵玫瑰。

文星伊回到飯桌的時候感受到金容仙非常不對勁的眼光，回家前安喜延還特別說了星伊妳今晚肯定會特別幸福。

那晚文星伊的確過了相當難以言喻的夜晚。

金容仙做的時候嘴裡還嚷嚷著她自己都快忘記的事。”小朋友，聽說妳當交換學生的期間有兩個omega為了妳大打出手呀？”

“嗯？”

“聽說有個alpha拿了999多玫瑰花在宿舍門口對妳表白了呀？”

“嗯？”

好妳個安喜延，妳下次見面最好帶著限量版包包來見我。

7

關於第一個孩子。

那時候小朋友正在會議間裡和合作方談話，拿起手邊的茶杯一陣噁心馬上離開會議間跑向廁所。

門外傳來一片混亂的聲音，在辦公室等小朋友下班的金容仙連忙跑出去查看。

等她再次回過神的時候手裡已經拿著小冊子和一張懷孕五週的單子，小朋友正坐在她旁邊摸著自己的肚子。

“容，我們要當媽媽啦！”

金容仙抬起手摸摸小年下的頭，“是啊，我們小朋友要當媽媽了呀。”

時間過的很快，孩子出生的時候是冬天。

小朋友對冬天總是特別的執著。

身體恢復的差不多的時候已經過了大半個冬天，首爾的街頭上還剩著最後還沒融化的雪，小倆口把孩子留在家給外婆照顧。

“姐姐，聽說冬天裡在大雪裡一起走可以白頭偕老。”

小朋友牽起金容仙的手，”明年也帶著孩子一起來吧。”

“好。”

大雪和妳都很美，但我喜歡妳勝過雪。

風中飄來妳的信息素是我最喜歡的味道。

8

七十年後的冬天也一起在雪裡漫步吧。


End file.
